Weicheier
Weicheier ist die zehnte Episode der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 08.12.2008 in den USA und am 02.01.2010 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Der Barkeeper Doug verwickelt Ted und Barney in einen Kampf mit ein paar Männern, die am Stammtisch der Gruppe sitzt, da Doug sehr loyal zu Stammkunden ist. Marshall und Lily versuchen Ted und Barney davon abzuhalten, zu kämpfen, jedoch folgen die beiden Doug in den Hinterhof des MacLaren's Pub, als Barney erfährt, dass Robin Kämpfe und vorallem Kampfwunden sexy findet und Ted glaubt, ein Kampf sei eine Erfahrung, die er gemacht haben muss. Als die Beiden im Hinterhof ankommen, hat Doug die Männer bereits eigenhändig ohnmächtig geschlagen, jedoch besteht er darauf, dass Ted und Barney ihm geholfen haben. Um so auszusehen, als wären sie wirklich in einen Kampf verwickelt gewesen, schlägt Barney sich selbst und Ted ins Gesicht. Als die Beiden in die Bar zurückkehren, werden sie wie Helden gefeiert, jedoch glaubt Marshall nicht, dass sie gekämpft hätten, da er meint, dass er früher mit seinen Brüdern gekämpft hätte und sie solche Kämpfe nicht durchstehen würden. Bald darauf werden Ted und Barney von den Verlierern des Kampfes verklagt und gestehen Marshall, ihrem Anwalt, dass sie an dem Sieg des Kampfes nie beteiligt waren. Robin, die sich von Barney aufgrund seines blauen Auges sehr von ihm angezogen gefühlt hatte, cancelt daraufhin ein Date mit ihm. Ted und Barney werden nichthumb|left|400pxt verklagt, da sie den Verleieren glaubhaft versichern können, dass sie nie mit ihnen gekämpft hatten. Daraufhin ist jedoch Doug der einzige, der verklagt wird und, da ihm Loyalität sehr wichtig ist, hat er vor, Ted und Barney für ihren Verrat zu pulverrisieren. Barney rennt verängstigt fort, als er sieht wie wütend er ist. Doug sagt Ted, dass er lieber seinen Freund verraten hat, als die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen und dies vielleicht der Grund dafür ist, dass Stella ihn am Altar verlassen hatte. Ted schlägt ihm wütend ins Gesicht und wird dann kaltblütig von Doug ausgeknockt. Daraufhin beweist Marshall die Geschichte mit den Kämpfen mit seinen Brüdern, die weniger ein Kissenschlacht als viel mehr ein brutales Massaker waren und knockt Doug mit einem Schlag aus. Als Barney zurückkommt, findet er Ted und Doug auf dem Boden liegend vor. In ihrem Kindergarten hat Lily mit ein paar Jungs zu kämpfen, die sich ständig prügeln. Sie lädt darufhin Marshall ein, der den Kindern versucht, Pazifismus nahe zu bringen, jedoch nennen ihn die Kinder nur "Weichei". Schließlich besucht Ted, nachdem er von Doug verprügelt wurde, um die Folgen eines Kampfes zu verdeutlichen, jedoch scheitert auch er. thumb|400px|Thanksgiving Während der Episode, behauptet Marshall, dass Lichtschwerter in drei bis fünf Jahren auf dem Markt erhältlich wären. Am Ende der Episode ist er dabei zu sehen, wie er an einem Thanksgiving "in drei bis fünf Jahren" bei seiner Familie in Minnessota einen Truthahn mit einem Lichtschwert zerteilt. Zitate Fehler *In der Folge Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit hat Marshall Angst davor, zu kämpfen, da er, wie er sagt, noch nie in seinem Leben gekämpft hat. *Ted sagt, dass er in seinem Leben nur einmal in einer Schlägerei verwickelt war , jedoch wird er in der Folge Gutes altes Hemd von seiner damaligen Freundin Natalie verprügelt, in der Folge Nur zwei Monate geht er auf ein paar Oberstüfler los, in der Folge Wir sind nicht von hier kommt er mit einem blauen Auge aus einer Schießerei in der South Bronx, in der Folge Wie man sich bettet gerät er betrunken in einen Kampf mit Barney und in der Folge Das bin ich nicht benutzt Steve den Namen "Ted Mosby", um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, weil ihm Ted in seiner Kindheit bei einer Schlägerei zur Seite stand. *Man sieht Doug im Rückblick auf Barneys Lesben-Aufriss-Szene in der Folge Ich liebe New Jersey. Als Barney es wirklich durchzog, war allerdings keine Spur von Doug zu sehen. Gaststars *Will Sasso als Doug Martin Musik *The Foreskins - "Murder Train" (bekannt aus der Folge Jugendliebe) Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Der Vorfall mit der Ziege wird wieder erwähnt. *In der Folge Glück und Glas erwähnt Ted Barneys Angewohnheit, abzuschweifen und dem Geschehen keine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. *Die Tatsache, dass Barney gerne eine Mani-Pedi-küre bei sich vornehmen lässt tauchte schon in den Folge Im Pärchen-Koma und Atlantic City auf. *In der Thanksgivingszene steht auf dem Tisch derselbe "Salat" wie in der Folge Wohltaten und Untaten. *In der Thanksgivingszene ist Marshalls Vater nicht anwesend. *In einem Flashback zu Teds Collegejahren, kann man sehen, wie Marshall ein "Sandwich isst" ("ein Sandwich zu essen" ist die Showeigene Umschreibung dafür, Marijuana zu rauchen.). Das "Sandwich" in dieser Szene ist sehr lang, was wahrscheinlich bedeutet, dass Marshall eine Bong raucht. *Mehrere Szenen der Serie (Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt, Wunder über Wunder und Ich liebe New Jersey) wurden reproduziert, um zu zeigen, dass Doug schon immer in der Bar gearbeitet hatte, jedoch nicht wichtig genug war, um erwähnt zu werden. *In der Folge Nur zwei Monate verspricht Marshall Ted, ihm in einem Kampf den Rücken frei zu halten. *Im Flashback vom Marshalls Prügeleien mit seinen Brüdern kommt im Hintergrund das Lied "Murder Train" von der Band von Robins Jugendliebe Simon aus der Folge Jugendliebe. *Marshall reagiert sehr emotional darauf, dass Ben (ein Kind aus Lilys Kindergarten) sagt, er wiegt mindestens 1000 Kilo. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden Anspielungen *Barney benutzt die Titel von Serien, um eine Konversation vorzutäuschen. Unter Anderem erwähnt er Willkommen im Leben, Du schon wieder und Wo die Liebe hinfällt. *Die Szene, in der Marshall mit seinen Brüdern kämpft, ist an die Kampfszenen aus Fight Club. Dies wird auch in der DVD der vierten Staffel erwähnt. Die Szene in der Barney sich und Ted ins Gesicht schlägt ist an den ersten Kampf zwischen dem Erzähler und Tyler Durden, ebenfalls aus dem Film Fight Club angelehnt. *Als Marshall von der Gruppe gehänselt wird, da sie glauben, er hätte in seinem Leben nur Kissenschlachten gehabt, erwähnen sie die Cosmopolitan und den Film Sex and the City. *Barney sagt, Ted würde mit seiner gebrochenen Nase aussehen wie "Owen Wilson". *Das Lichtschwert am Ende der Episode stammt aus Star Wars. *Marshalls Ansicht nach sind die männlichsten Typen der Welt Crocodile Dundee und David Hasselhoff. *Barney sagt, dass er sich wöchentlich Mani- und Pediküre gönnt und sagt "Manch einer braucht das, Wolverine." zu Marshall. Eine Anspielung auf ''Wolverine''s Krallen. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden